universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
My Music! (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl)
Link to the game's main page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Smash_Bros_CD7._Lawl Stage Music List Haunted Mansion #Main Music - The Haunted Mansion #Opening Title - The Haunted Mansion film #Dark Rooms - Luigi's Mansion #Main Title - Beetlejuice #Gloomy Manor - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Colin's / Bubbyaustin's / Jacob's Stage #Hollywood Undead - California #Halestorm - "Shoot To Thrill" (AC/DC Cover) #Seether - Remedy #Powerwolf - We Drink Your Blood #Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Mario Mario's / Luigi Mario's / Human King Koopa's Stage #Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. #Overworld Theme - Super Mario World #Athletic Theme - Yoshi's Island #Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart Wii #Final Boss Phase 2 - Medley - New Super Mario Bros Wii Final Destination #Master Core - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U #Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Melee #Giga Bowser - Super Smash Bros. Melee #Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. 64 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria #The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's Song #The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song - It's Been So Long #"It's Me" - Five Nights at Freddy's Song by TryHardNinja #"Stay Calm" - Five Nights at Freddy's Song #Aviators - Our Little Horror Story (Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Song) Illuminati's / Geoff Keighley's Stage #Let It Go - MLG Airhorn Remix #TBA Soleanna #His World - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) #His World (Instrumental) - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U #Soleanna Castle Town - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) #Vs. Character - Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) #Sacrifice - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack RuptureFarms 1029 (Abe's Stage) *RuptureFarms - Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee *W.I.P. Grave Background Stage #Main Theme - Plan 9 from Outer Space #TBA Movie Cloud's Stage #Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII Advent Children #One-Winged Angel - Final Fantasy VII Advent Childen #Pantera - 10's #TBA Candleverse (HABIT's Stage) #It Has To Be This Way ~Reincarnation Remix~ #TBA Mormon Jesus's Stage #You Can't Touch Mormon Jesus - YouTube #TBA The Moon (Moonbase Alpha) #Main Theme - Moonbase Alpha #Moonbase Oddity - MikeCothren #Outer Space - Super Paper Mario #Opening - 2001 A Space Odyssey #TBA Renamon's Stage #Main Theme - Digimon: The Movie #TBA Anime Mewtwo's Stage #Pokémon Title Theme - Pokémon Anime #Mewtwo Battle - Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Mewtwo Battle - Pokémon The Origins #Mewtwo Battle - Pokémon Stadium #Poké Floats - Super Smash Bros. Melee W.I.P. The Darkness Story Music List #Chapter 1 #*Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (The three heroes mini-match) #*Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Heroes V.S. The Shadows) #*Boss Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Heroes V.S. The Green Goblin) #*Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Melee (Let's get outta here off the City!) #Chapter 2 #*King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2 - Donkey Kong Country (Best Columbus V.S. Shadow Ships) #*Hidden Mountain & Forest - Legend of Zelda (Columbus starts on his quest) #Chapter 3 #*Main Theme - Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (SB Sonic starts on the chase) #*Major Boss - Sonic 3 (SB Sonic V.S. Robotniks) #*Egg-Cerebus & Egg-Genesis - Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 (SB Sonic V.S. Doctor Human Eggman) #*Forest Battle - Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (SB Sonic on the chase at the Egg-Carrier) #Chapter 4 #*Metal Battle - Super Smash Bros. Melee (The Bomberman Zeros Fight) #*Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) - Super Smash Bros Brawl (Bomberman Zero V.S. False Bomberman Zero) #*Battle Scene / Final Boss - Golden Sun (Escape from The Bomb Room) #Chapter 5 #*Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower (Chase after Movie Joker and Two-Face) #*Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Smosh V.S. Movie Joker and Movie Two-Face) #*Porky's Theme - Earthbound, then Wild Pokémon Battle! (Diamond / Pearl) - Pokémon (Get to the Subway!) #*Mephiles Phase 1 - Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 (Heroes V.S. Mephiles and Darkiplier) #Chapter 6 #*Boss Theme - Super Mario Galaxy (The attack in NYC) #*Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart Wii (Mario Bros. V.S. Human Koopa and King Koopa) #*Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy (Find out in NYC) #Chapter 7 #*Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Mike fight off the Shadows) #*Boss Battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Mike V.S. False Freddy) #*It's Been So Long - The Living Tombstone (Chase after Purple Man!) #Chapter 8 #*Fight! Archie/Maxie (V.S. Team Inferno) #*W.I.P. Menu Music List #Menu - Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) #Menu - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Opening - Super Smash Bros. Brawl #Menu - Super Smash Bros. Melee #Opening - Super Smash Bros. Melee #Free Battle Menu - Pokémon Stadium (The unused of Smash Bros. Lawl Stadium) Category:My Music! Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Menu Modes